Little One
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are getting married and Neji is having a fit because his cousin his marrying! ... But deep down he knows this is making her happy, so he decides to allow it. What happens at the wedding reception? Neji's POV! DRABBLE! ENJOY!


_**Little One**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… This came to me from… Somewhere. I know this is consider drabble, but oh well… I am sorta excited about this one, for I do not know how it's going turn out. Anyway, read and review!! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters!! Also I do not own the song I am using for the dance part, I don't know the title, but it's from the bird movie "Paulie" a very cute movie!! I miss that movie…

**Warnings: **Kiss scenes, a bit of swearing, and that is really much it. It is just a cute drabble…

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata! P.S: Neji sees Hinata as a close sibling! Nothing more!!! If someone wants a fic like that then tell me!

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are getting married; everyone thinks that it is for the Clans, but no! It is for love! Neji is having a FIT! His cousin is leaving with Sasuke to rebuild the Uchiha Clan… But at the same time she is as happy as can be. He is in a bind!

**Chinese Fairy: **Once again, this is a drabble and ALSO it is from Neji's point of view! If you have problem then no read if no likie!! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**_Little One_ **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_I cannot believe this is happening! My cousin is getting married! _Neji's thoughts plagued him all day long. Him wanting to kill the groom, or beat him to a pulp, or maybe drop him down a cave. Anyway, Neji has been going crazy; Hinata is getting married, to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke's fan club has taken this to the extreme. Yet Sakura and Ino have given up on him and had helped Hinata along with TenTen and Temari.

_I feel like the father of the bride! MY GOD! _Neji's thoughts screamed as he seethed to himself. Standing with the group of people at the wedding reception. Half the day has passed, and Neji is ready to kill himself or the husband to be. Mainly the groom is whom he wants to mutilate…

Neji stared at nothing really halfheartedly listening to the conversation between his two teammates, Rock Lee and TenTen. His eyes were scanning the park area they chose to hold this festive occasion, and then he saw her.

_She's… Beautiful. That Uchiha has to appreciate my cousin's beauty; otherwise I'll kill him… _Neji found his cousin, Hinata, in her white dress. It had a kimono top, and the pants part was actually skirt like, yet they clung to her thighs slightly; showing her lithe curves.

Neji's thoughts were about to comment her more of her looks, but they quickly turn to hatred and evil. Sasuke was walking with Hinata hand in hand, thanking all those who made it to their wedding. _I don't mean to be rude to him, but he is taking my little one away. I am going to miss her, she will be gone for a month on the honeymoon, and then we will be spending less and less time together… Damn, now I'm even grouchier…_

Lee felt the aura surrounding his teammate and winced. Hinata and Sasuke were about to come and thank the three. He suddenly ran off, making Neji smother the aura and blink when he saw the newlywed couple. His mind went blank.

_… Umm… Oh shit._ That's all that went into his mind at the moment. Hinata giggled at her cousin's blank stare. Sasuke just sighed. The three stood awkwardly together wondering what to say… All of a sudden a song started to play. "Ladies and gentlemen, this song is something that a certain cousin has sung for his cousin. Neji. Hinata. Please step onto the dance floor and dance for us all!"

_Oh man… This is worse than when I couldn't open a bottle of ointment for Hanabi and she managed it by herself… _A blush came onto both of the Hyuugas' cheeks. Uncomfortably, Neji offered her his arm and she took it gently. He guided her to the dance floor and shyly and timidly the two placed their hands together and she placed her left on his shoulder and he placed his right hand on her hip.

**I loved you the first time**

**I saw you**

**And I always will love**

**You…**

**I loved you the first time**

**I saw you**

**And I always will love**

**You…**

As the song continued to play, the two continued to dance. She smiled at him and he nodded. "… I know you don't approve… you thought that, that is why we are getting married. For the Clan… But I love him…" Neji frowned a slight one and stated gruffly, "I know you love him… I just don't want to let you go… I will miss you."

Hinata giggled, Neji spun her and Hinata gracefully was caught again. She smiled and replied softly. "I will never truly leave you. I love you and him, but he is really special. I love him more. I hope you understand…"

Neji paused a moment and then nodded. "… As long you love him and he loves you…" he stated. She smiled and the song finished. They pulled apart and Sasuke went onto the dance floor and took Hinata's hand into his. "I love you…" he spoke, Hinata's smile grew and she returned to him a kiss and said, "I love you too…"

_As long as you're happy… I do hope you are happy. Not for the Clan, or for the anything you don't want. Just for you two… _Neji paused and stared at the couple as they shared a small kiss. _But do they have to kiss in front of me…? They know I don't like it!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **… THAT WAS SO CRAPPY!!! I know it's a drabble but it is horrible!! I don't even really want to put it online… Oh well, flame me like Sasuke will, when he reads this! Review and excuse errors! THANK YOU!!


End file.
